After Victory
by ReEna1
Summary: Hogwarts is having a competition.Hermione is nervous but why?-new chapters, 4& 5 -
1. the new beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, etc.  
  
Author's note: This is my fourth fan fic. Please read and review.  
Setting: After Voldermort's defeat. The wizarding world becomes more open towards muggles and muggle-borns. People have changed and so on..  
  
After Victory  
Hermione Granger sat at her usual compartment in Hogwarts express. She was waiting for her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, whom she had known since her first year. She and Ron had helped Harry defeat Lord Voldemort every year, but their adventures had finally ended in their 6th year, when Harry and the members of the Order of the Phoenix killed Voldermort once and for all.  
  
After Voldemort's downfall, people in the wizarding world had changed. They had become friendlier toward each other. It'd been a while since people had called Hermione a mudblood. Even Draco Malfoy had become friends with the Dream Team.  
  
Over the summer, Hermione had managed to tame her unruly hair. With the help of Draco, she managed to create a always-shiny-and-straight potion. It surprised her when Draco had offered to help. 'It's for your own good 'Mione,' he had said. 'You need to look beautiful now that you are a star.' " A star. Huh."  
  
"Mione!"  
  
"Harry, Ron!" They hugged each other. "I've missed you two."  
  
They sat down and began to catch up on their summertime ventures. Ron had been staying at Sirius' place. Sirius name had been cleared when the war began and he was also one of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry was probably the happiest boy in the world when Sirius told him that he had bought a house.  
  
~***~  
  
In the Great Hall, the sorting was about to begin. Students were busy talking to each other to catch up what they had missed over the summer. Albus Dumbledore had decided that the students no longer had to sit according to their houses. The long tables were no longer used in the hall, but instead there were small tables for groups of ten to sit and chat over a meal.  
  
Hermione walked toward a small table by the corner where Ron, Harry, Draco, Lavender, Parvarti, Dean, Neville and Seamus were already sitting.  
  
"Hi guys, can I join you?"  
  
"What if we say no, 'Mione," Draco said jokingly.  
  
"Then I will go to the other table." Hermione began to walk away.  
  
"Draco, you wanker. Hey 'Mione, come back, he was just joking!" Ron shouted.  
  
Hermione walked back towards the table and sat beside Draco. " Oh, I know, idiot."  
  
She looked at the Head table. The teachers looked different, especially Professor Snape. He was no longer wearing the usual black robes, but instead was wearing dark blue robes. 'But he still is not smiling, though,' she thought, puzzled.  
  
"Hello, Hermione, are you there?" Harry said, waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
Hermione realized that she has been staring too long.  
  
"Who were you staring at?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Snape."  
  
"WHAT?! Why the hell would you voluntarily stare at that git?" Dean said.  
  
"Relax Dean, you don't need to shout. I was just wondering what Snape's classes were going to be like this year."  
  
"I bet you a galleon that he is still going to be the same bastard he's always been." Ron said maliciously.  
  
"No, I think he is going to be all soft this year," Draco said, disgust written all over his face. "After all, he's supposed to be a Slytherin, but BLUE robes? He's gone nuts." "I agree with Draco," Harry said.  
  
"Guys, shut up. The sorting is about to begin."  
~****~  
  
After the sorting ceremony, the usual feast begins. When the students begin to settle down Dumbledore stand up and ready to give his annual speech.  
  
"The Forbidden Forest is, as usual, forbidden to all students." He paused and directed his twinkling eyes toward Ron and Harry, who had the grace to blush and look down, "-and I would like to welcome back our old Professor." Dumbledore motioned for Lupin to stand, ".Lupin, who will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Let us hope he will last longer than our other ones." A loud cheer was heard from the Gryffindors, and all the other grinned at Dumbledore's little joke. "I am also honored to tell you that we are going to have a singing competition this coming Christmas. Students who are interested can inform Professor McGonaggal or Professor Vector." A cry of delight went through the hall, but Dumbledore put up his hand, and the noise ceased. "And oh, yes, before I forget, you have to choose Muggle song. And a few words before the feast begins. Tissue, bubble, pip-squeak. Thank you." And as he sat, the whole hall burst out in verbal and physical appreciation of the good Professor's speech.  
  
~****~  
  
Later.  
  
"I'm going to enter the competition." Harry said.  
  
"You couldn't sing if you tried for a hundred years, Potter," said Draco. "Now I have some talent. I'll think about gracing the competition with my presence." He was cut off by a punch on the arm from Parvati.  
  
"Shut up, fathead!" she said. "I'm definitely entering."  
  
"No comment," both Lavender and Dean said.  
  
"I'm going to try." Ron says. "What about you Hermione?"  
  
"Well, I don't know."  
~~~```````````~~~~~  
  
A/N: What do you think? Thanks to my wonderful Beta reader Manisha who help me re-write this chapter. Please r/r  
.. 


	2. Let the competition begin!

Disclemair ; I do not own Harry Potter etc  
  
Authour's note: Please read and review,  
*Set after Voldermort 's death. The wizarding worlds become more open towards munggle and munggle-born.People change and so on..  
After Victory @@@@@@  
The next day after breakfast Hermione and the group (Harry, Ron, Draco. Parvarti, Lavender, Neville and Dean) walk towards the dungeon together.  
  
"I can't wait for Snape's class this year." Neville says.  
  
"You, of all people?" Ron says.  
  
"Well he has been a bastard to me this past 6 years; I just hope he is going to be alright this year. I can't blow up another cauldron just because I'm afraid of him. I do have NEWTS to score this year."  
~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~  
Snape class turn out to be not bad at all. He stills the same old bastard but he is not as bad as before.  
  
'Well for one thing he didn't deduct any point from Gryffindor yet'.  
  
Hermione was paired with Draco and it is a good thing since both of them are very good in potion.  
  
"Class dismiss." Snape shout.  
  
Students rushed out towards the great hall all except Hermione. "Miss Granger aren't you going to the hall?"  
  
"Yes professor, but can I have a moment please." Hermione walk towards Snape work table.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger? I am a busy man; if you don't have anything important to do then I suggest you go to the Great hall. Now."  
  
"Well I just want to ask if I can have extra classes or something."  
  
" Why miss Granger? Is it not enough for you to have the highest mark in Hogwarts that you are greedy enough to have more?"  
  
Hermione ignore his sarcasm "Well although I have the highest potion mark in school but potion IS my lowest mark compared to the others."  
  
Snape look at Hermione." Do you really want it?" Hermione nodded  
  
"Friday, 7 o'clock sharp. Now get out."  
  
"Thank you sir." Hermione walk with a smile towards the great hall.  
~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Friday comes and it is 6.59 P.M, Hermione is in front of Snape work office. At the stroke of 7.00pm, Hermione knock the door in front of him.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Hermione enter the workroom. "Good evening sir."  
  
She looks at Snape. She always adores the way Snape works. The way he chops, stirred Hermione just like it.  
  
"Are you going to stand there all night or you can start chopping the ingredients over there" he says with his left hand pointing to a work table nearby."  
  
"Sorry sir." Hermione walk to the table and start chopping.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been a month and Hermione has been having extra Potions classes' everyday(she insisted on having more classes than Friday).She has been a big help to Snape. Hermione helps him brew potions for Madam Pomfrey storage. Snape has always satisfied with Hermione's work but today she seems distracted.  
  
"Miss Granger, are you alright." Snape look at Hermione with a concerned look.  
  
"Hum, what? Oh I'm sorry sir. What did you say?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm perfectly fine sir. What give you the idea that I'm not okay?"  
  
"Well, for one thing you are NOT concentrate. It's very unlike you. What happened, tell me."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, you are right. It's not like me to be like this. It is just, I received a letter from my."  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes. Well, Victor decided that I'm not good enough for him. So we broke up."  
  
Snape give her a look.  
  
"Well if you ask me, I think Mr. Krum is stupid."  
  
"May I ask you why sir?" she looks a bit amused  
  
"Well he just let go the most talented, smartest and beautiful girl away. You deserved a lot better person than him Miss. Granger. Just get over him, there are a lot of better men out there." Snape give her an encouraging look.  
  
"Thanks sir, I don't know what to do without you." She walks towards Snape and hug him.  
  
"You are most likely welcome miss. Granger."  
  
"Professor Can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"What is it Miss. Granger?"  
  
"Can you call me Hermione?"  
  
"Sure but what if the other teachers heard? I'm afraid if they won't be comfortable with it."  
  
"Oh come on, you are the only teacher who still calling me Miss. Granger. I'm sure they won't mind."  
  
"Okay then, Hermione." Snape says with a smile." Let's continue our walk shall we?"  
  
"Sure" Hermione continue chopping her ingredient.  
"So Miss.Grang-I'm sorry I mean Hermione are you going to enter the competition?" Snape ask while stirring the cauldron in front of him.  
  
"I think I'm going to enter since my friends keep encouraging me." Hermione says while carefully putting the ingredient in the cauldron. "But I still want to think about it."  
  
"What to think about? I know you can sing. Don't give me that look; you think I didn't hear you when you sing in the store room?" Snape give Hermione a smirk.  
  
"Alright, alright I will enter on one condition."  
  
"What is it?" Snape ask.  
  
" You have to sing too. I challenge you."  
  
"Oh no, I won't do it." Snape says.  
  
"Pleasee."  
  
"No, and it is final."  
  
"Okay but at least you have to be there. I don't know if I can sing if you're not around."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"You always gave me strength professor."  
~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~  
  
Hermione is walking towards the Great Hall when she heard Lavender and Dean Voice.  
  
"Lavender how could you do this to me. I thought you love me."  
  
"No Dean you're wrong way. I didn't kiss him. I..."  
  
"Hell, I saw what you did. Lavender Brown from today onwards we don't have any  
  
relationship anymore.  
  
"Dean, No..." Lavender began to cry.  
  
Hermione decided not to interfere.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It is two weeks before the competition. Students are busy preparing for the competition and the ball. They didn't waste their Hogsmade visits. Every chance to Hogsmade they use to buy clothes and accessory.  
  
Hermione and Draco walk towards Madam Elian clothes shop. They are going to buy clothes for Draco.  
"You are not going to buy your clothes 'Mione?"  
  
"I've bought it ages ago."  
  
"So, what song are you going to sing?" Draco ask  
  
"If I tell you, I have to kill you "She says with a smile.  
  
"You know 'Mione, you have a very nice smile."  
  
"I thank you Draco.So any particular color we are looking for?"  
  
"Hmm I don't know. Hey, I thought you are supposed to help me."  
  
"I forgot that's why you ask me to come along. Let's go to that section."  
~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After they bought Draco's clothes, they decide to have some ice cream at Mr. Jackpot ice cream parlour.They settle down with two cones of chocolate ice cream.  
  
"Who is that girl with Dean?" Hermione ask  
  
"Oh, she is Marina, a Ravenclaw. If I'm not mistaken that is his what, fifth girlfriend in two month." Draco answered while licking his ice-cream.  
  
"Lavender had been crying all this while. I began to feel sorry for her."  
  
"Let them. I'm sure they will settle their problem sooner or later. Let's go back."  
  
"Yeah let's go."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It seems that the Great Hall is even noisier than usual. Here and there people are talking about the competition. Hermione is walking towards her usual table when she came across a group of Hufflepuff talking. Hermione couldn't help herself listening to their conversation.  
  
"I heard Robin going to sing." Says a plump girl Hermione recognize as Anna Linchen  
  
"You're joking right? Come on we all know that he sings like a frog." says another girl that Hermione didn't recognize.  
  
"Well, lets' just hope he won't make a fool on himself." Another girl says.  
  
~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Again, Hermione thinks that the Great Hall is the noisiest place she has ever been. However, when Dumbledore stand up to give his speech, the hall becomes soundless.  
  
"Students since we are having both the Christmas ball and the singing competition on the same day, I've been thinking and after much consideration I have decided that we are going to hold the competition on Christmas Eve instead. I also think after two busy day, we deserve two days off. Classes going to start again on Wednesday. You may continue your conversation."  
  
If Hermione thinks that the Hall was noisy before, well she is wrong. The Great Hall is even louder. Students become more excited.  
  
"I need to get out from here.'  
  
Hemione walk out from the Great Hall.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione went to the dungeon to continue her work.  
  
"Professor, do you know what is the special performance is?" Hermione ask while stirring her cauldron. Snape who grading student essays just look up and give her a smile. "You know professor; you do look younger when you smile. You should do it often" Snape just give her smile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two week has past and today is the day.The competition going to start at 7.00pm.Since it is a formal occasion dress robes are required.  
  
Students began to fill the Great Hall by six. A stage has been set at the Head Table, by six thirty students began to settle down. The teachers sit together with their student at their respective table however professor Snape are not anywhere to be seen.  
  
"Hello Seamus."  
  
" Hello Ginny"  
  
" Well Seamus we are here hosting the first ever singing competition in Hogwarts. Welcome lady's and gentlemen, without further do let's welcome our first participant Mr. Dean Thomas."  
  
Dean walk towards the stage and he sit on a stool in the middle of the stage. He looks at Lavender.  
  
"Good evening..." the music started and he began to sing..  
You were my sun  
  
You were my earth  
  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
  
So you took a chance  
  
And made other plans  
  
But I bet you didn't think your thing would come crashing down, no  
  
You don't have to say, what you did,  
  
I already know, I found out from him  
  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
  
And doesn't it make you sad about it  
You told me you loved me  
  
Why did you leave me, all alone?  
  
Now you tell me you need me  
  
When you call me, on the phone  
  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
  
With some other guy  
  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
  
To cry, cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river-er  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea  
  
I know that they say  
  
That somethings are better left unsaid  
  
It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it  
  
(Don't act like you don't know it)  
  
All of these things people told me  
  
Keep messing with my head  
  
(Messing with my head)  
  
You should've picked honesty  
  
Then you may not have blown it  
  
(Yea..)  
  
You don't have to say, what you did,  
  
(Don't have to say, what you did)  
  
I already know, I found out from him  
  
(I already know, uh)  
  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
  
(No chance, you and me)  
  
And don't it make you sad about it  
  
You told me you loved me  
  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
  
(All alone)  
  
Now you tell me you need me  
  
When you call me, on the phone  
  
(When you call me on the phone)  
  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
  
With some other guy  
  
(I'm not like them baby)  
  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
  
(It's your turn)  
  
To cry, cry me a river  
  
(Go on and just)  
  
Cry me a river-er  
  
(Go on and just)  
  
Cry me a river  
  
(Baby go on and just)  
  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea  
You don't have to say, what you did , (Don't have to say, what you did)  
  
I already know, I found out from him  
  
(I already know, uh)  
  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
  
(No chance, you and me)  
  
And don't it make you sad about it  
  
Cry me a river  
  
(Go on and just)  
  
Cry me a river-er  
  
(Baby go on and just)  
  
Cry me a river  
  
(You can go on and just)  
  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea  
  
Cry me a river  
  
(Baby go on and just)  
  
Cry me a river-er  
  
(Go on and just)  
  
Cry me a river  
  
(Cause I've already cried)  
  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea  
  
(Ain't gonna cry no more, yea-yea)  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river, oh  
  
Cry me a river, oh  
  
Cry me a river, oh  
  
Cry me a river, oh  
  
(Cry me, cry me)  
  
Cry me a river, oh  
  
(Cry me, cry me)  
  
Cry me a river, oh  
  
(Cry me, cry me)  
  
Cry me a river, oh  
  
(Cry me, cry me)  
  
Cry me a river, oh  
  
(Cry me, cry me)  
  
Cry me a river, oh  
  
(Cry me, cry me)  
  
Cry me a river  
  
(Cry me, cry me)  
People began to cheer loudly. Hermione look at Lavender.  
**************************************  
a/n What do you think?  
  
The song is by Justin Timberlake ,Cry me a river 


	3. Your body is a wonderland

Disclemair: I am J.K Rowling and my next book going to be in store soon. Yeah right, how I wish I' am her.  
After Victory ~**~  
  
"Wow, that was a great performance, Dean. Don't you guys agree?" Ginny said with a thumbs up to the crowd. The hall clapped loudly, and whistles were heard from various tables.  
  
"Now, now, Ginny we still have a lot of other performances. Now, let's welcome Eliza Campbell to the stage!"  
  
Hermione saw a sweet looking Ravenclaw girl in pale yellow robes trip her way up to the stage.  
  
'She looks nervous. I wonder what it feels like standing up there. Hello?!? Hermione Granger, wake up! You are going to be up there in a moment!'  
  
~***~  
  
The girl turned out to be quite good, and made her way down to the cheering Ravenclaws after singing Mariah Carey's 'Through the Rain'.  
  
Next, it was Robin's turn. When the boy began to sing, Hermione saw Anna Linchen and the other Hufflepuffs putting something in their ears. When they had said that Robin couldn't sing, they had really meant it. Hermione could have sworn that she heard a glass breaking somewhere in the hall.  
  
~***~  
  
"Well that was err.interesting. Next, girls and boys, let's welcome Draco Malfoy!"  
  
The girls screamed loudly as he came on stage. Draco, as always, looked gorgeous, wearing black leather pants with a white turtle neck. 'It took long enough to persuade him to wear that.' Hermione smiled, remembering the day they went shopping together at Hogsmeade.  
  
"Hi, all you girls!" he shouted. "This one's for you!" The music started and Draco began to sing. We got the afternoon  
  
You got this room for two  
  
One thing I've left to do  
  
Discover me  
  
Discovering you  
  
One mile to every inch of  
  
Your skin like porcelain  
  
One pair of candy lips and  
  
Your bubblegum tongue  
  
Cause if you want love  
  
We'll make it  
  
Swimming a deep sea  
  
Of blankets  
  
Take all your big plans  
  
And break 'em  
  
This is bound to be a while  
  
Your body Is a wonderland  
  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
  
Your body Is a wonderland  
  
Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face  
  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase  
  
You tell me where to go and  
  
Though I might leave to find it  
  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
  
Without my hand behind it  
  
you want love?  
  
We'll make it  
  
Swimming a deep sea  
  
Of blankets  
  
Take all your big plans  
  
And break 'em  
  
This is bound to be a while  
  
Your body Is a wonderland  
  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
  
Your body Is a wonderland  
  
Damn baby  
  
You frustrate me  
  
I know you're mine all mine all mine  
  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes  
  
Your body Is a wonderland  
  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
  
Your body Is a wonderland  
  
Your body is a wonderland  
  
And the girls began to scream again.  
  
~*****~ A/N: What do you think? Please R/R. Thanks to Manisha for Beta-read this chapter. The song is from John Mayer, 'Your body is a wonderland.' 


	4. The cure to Hermione's nervousness

Disclemair: I'm not the owner of Harry Potter.( How I wish I do)  
"Where is he, what am I going to do!! I can't believe this! He promised..." Hermione began to pace nervously.  
  
~***~  
  
Last night.  
  
"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Snape asked, while cleaning his desk.  
  
"I'm prepared it's just that I'm nervous. I don't think that I can stand those faces staring at me. Maybe if you are there .I.umm"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be there." He smiled with assurance.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
~***~  
  
"I guess he won't be here after all."  
  
Hermione walked to the stage, when she heard her name.  
  
~***~  
  
"Who is our last participant, Seamus?"  
  
"Well Ginny, we always save the best for the last. Let's welcome Hogwarts own Head Girl, Hermione Granger!" The hall clapped loudly as Hermione walked onto the stage. She was wearing a black leather dress, and for a change, she had straightened her hair.  
  
Hermione stood nervously on the stage. She looked at the staring crowd, and suddenly spotted a tall man standing against the wall near the entrance, wearing a dark blue shirt with black pants. With a start she recognized him- it was Severus Snape!!  
  
Knowing that Hermione was looking at him, Snape gave her an encouraging smile and an imperceptible nod.  
  
No longer nervous, Hermione gave the signal to start the background music. She closed her eyes and began to sing.  
  
~I'm Standing on a bridge  
  
~I'm waitin in the dark  
  
~I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
~Theres nothing but the rain  
  
~No footsteps on the ground  
  
~I'm listening but theres no sound ~Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
~Won't somebody come take me home  
  
~It's a damn cold night  
  
~Trying to figure out this life  
  
~Wont you take me by the hand  
  
~take me somewhere new  
  
~I dont know who you are  
  
~but I... I'm with you ~im looking for a place  
  
~searching for a face  
  
~is anybody here i know  
  
~cause nothings going right  
  
~and everythigns a mess  
  
~and no one likes to be alone ~Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
~Won't somebody come take me home  
  
~It's a damn cold night  
  
~Trying to figure out this life  
  
~Wont you take me by the hand  
  
~take me somewhere new  
  
~I dont know who you are  
  
~but I... I'm with you  
  
Slowly Hermione open her eyes.  
  
~oh why is everything so confusing  
  
~maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
~yea yea yea ~yea,yea ~yea,yea ~yea, yea ~yea-ah ~It's a damn cold night  
  
~Trying to figure out this life  
  
~Wont you take me by the hand  
  
~take me somewhere new  
  
~I dont know who you are  
  
~but I... I'm with you ~Take me by the hand  
  
~take me somewhere new  
  
~I dont know who you are  
  
~but I... I'm with you  
  
~I'm with you ~Take me by the hand  
  
~take me somewhere new  
  
~I dont know who you are  
  
~but I... I'm with you  
  
~I'm with you  
  
~I'm with you...  
  
The hall roars with cheers while the teachers stand up and clap loudly. Hermione bow and walk down the stage.  
  
~***~  
  
Hermione walks towards her friends. The Gryffindors congratulate Hermione on her performance.  
  
"Wow 'Mione, I don't know that you can sing." Dean says." Nice performance."says Atina Davis, Dean's latest girlfriend.  
  
Moments later Parvarti, Lavender and Ginny come and join the group. Dean give a glare at Lavender.  
  
"Wow 'Mione, you're great." Ginny says  
  
"Yeah, nice hair too." Parvarti says  
  
"Great performance, I like your dress though." Lavender says.  
  
"It looks like I'm not going to win this competition after all" Draco says.  
  
"Don't worry Draco there is always next year. Ah! I forgot, you are not going to be here. It looks like your luck are running down. I have to go my work is not done yet." Ginny walk to Seamus who is talking with a group of teacher that Hermione assume as the judges.  
  
"So Ron, Harry, I won the bet. How much do you own me?" Neville says.  
  
"You fool, can we talk about this later?" Ron says panicly.  
  
"What bet?" Hermione ask confusedly. Hermione looks at the three of them.  
  
"We sort off bet on you." Harry says while looking down on the floor.  
  
"What is the bet about Neville?" Hermione ask angrily.  
  
"Err.they don't think that you ca-can sing. But I know you can so they started this betting."  
  
"What do you know; my two so-called-best friends don't think that I have the talent to sing, and all this while I thought they knew because they are the one who encourage me to enter this damn competition. Tell me Harry, what were you thinking when you ask me to enter this competition?" Hermione's face is now flushed with anger.  
  
"I -I don't think you are going to enter this competition 'Mione. I'm just joking when I ask you to do it."  
  
"I'm out of here." Hermione began to walk away.  
  
" 'Mione, where are you going?" Ron shouted.  
  
"Not near you guys for sure." Hermione walk to the entrance of the Great Hall. Suddenly she saw Professor Snape sitting at a table by the corner. She walks towards the table and sit beside him.  
  
"I told you that I'll be here." He smiles.  
  
"Thank you sir." Hermione smile weakly.  
  
"Hello 'Mione, I just want to tell you that I didn't bet on you." Draco says standing across Hermione." May I join you?" Hermione just nodded then Draco went to take a sit beside her.  
  
"What happened?" Snape ask concernly.  
  
"Potter, Weasley and Longbottom bet on Hermione. They, accept for Neville didn't seem to think that Hermione can sing." Draco says and began drinking his pumpkin-juice.  
  
"Well Hermione, I think you have shown them what you can do. Don't be sad."  
  
Hermione put her head on Snape's shoulder, while he strokes her hair. Draco is a bit surprise with the scene.  
  
"I don't know, maybe it's my fault after all. I never actually sing in front of them.Wait a minute, why am I upset in the first place?" Hermione give Draco and Snape a questioning look.  
  
"I don't know 'Mione. Look, let's just forget about it okay?" Draco put his hand on Hermione's arm for assurance. Hermione lean towards him and they hug each other. They didn't realize the look on Snape face.  
  
~***~  
  
'Why do I feel this way? Am I jealous? Come on Severus it is just a friendly hug. But then again look at them,the way Draco hugs her. Uhh how I wish I'm in his place.Wait,what am I thinking?Am I falling for her?'  
  
~***~  
  
"Lady's and Gentlemen's, I have an announcement to make, due to the tuff competition the judges, professor Lupin, Professor Black, Professor Sinistra And Professor Dumbledore decided that the winner will be inform tomorrow before our special performance. Thank you" Ginny says." Now that the competition has ended, Professor Dumbledore asked me to inform students to make sure that you are in your dorm before 12 midnight."  
  
~***~  
"I wonder what is the special performance?" Hermione ask.  
  
"You'll see." Again Snape just give her a smile 'And I'm sure you will be surprise.'  
  
~***~  
  
A/N: What do you think? And again Thanks to Manisha for being patient with my grammatical mistake. To Lady Chaos, Thanks for your review, I think we have similar mind. The song is by Avril Lavigne 


	5. Surprise!

Students are getting more excited the next day. From the Gryffindor towers to the Slytherins Dungeons people are talking about the Christmas ball. This is after all the first ball at Hogwarts after Voldermort final downfall.  
  
When Hermione enters the Great Hall the next morning, every body in the hall stand up and gave her aloud applause. Hermione's face has turn into bright weasly red. Seeing Draco's waving hand, Hermione quickly walks towards the table and sit beside him.  
  
"Morning Draco, Thanks." Hermione says ignoring faces that is looking at her.  
  
"Not a problem at all, although it is not fair. They don't applaud to me like they did to you." Draco gave her a wide grin.  
  
"What can I say, they like me." She gave him a smirk.  
  
~***~  
  
Both of them sit together at a table by the corner of the hall. Their intimate friendship attracts a lot of attention. Rumors are widely spread and the girls began to gossip whether Draco and Hermione is a couple.  
  
Not far away, Ginny was watching them. She saw Hermione burst out laughing when Draco whispers something at her. They were halfway eating their meal when Ginny decided to join them.  
  
"Don't look 'Mione but I think you have just receive glares from our Mr. Popular fan club."  
  
"Where? Let me see them." Draco says. His head is looking through the hall when he comes across a group of girls looking at him. He gave them a flying kiss which make the girls giggles happily.  
  
"Problem settles." Draco gave Hermione a smirk.  
  
"You're disgusting Draco. Are you going to do that to every girl that glare at me?"  
  
"Why not? But you're right, I should kiss you instead." Draco lean towards Hermione and give her a peck at her check.  
  
"Eww Draco, I just wash my face." She pushes him away playfully.  
  
"You don't like it 'Mione, I 'm very disappointed. Ginny she don't like it, maybe I should kiss you instead." He leans towards Ginny.  
  
"Not a chance Draco." She pushes him away and gave him a smirk.  
  
"Maybe my luck has really run down, first I just lost the competition now two of Hogwarts most beautiful girl has just turn me down."  
  
The three of them laugh together.  
  
~***~  
  
At the other end of the hall. Ron and Harry are looking at the three of them.  
  
"Look how close he is with Hermione. Look he kissed her!" Ron says jealously.  
  
"Yea, but I have never seen Hermione smiles like that it is just as if she is happy with him rather then with us." Harry says without breaking contact with the three of them.  
  
"What ever, look he is about to kiss Ginny that bloody bastar- good there Ginny."  
  
They continue looking at them.  
  
"I just don't understand. Why Hermione is mad at us. It is just a bloody- damn bet." Ron says looking confusedly at Harry.  
  
"You know it's not right. I think 'Mione's mad because we are supposed to be her best friend.  
  
"But we are-"  
  
"I'm not finish Ron. What I'm trying to say is, as her best friends we should know her talent beside her know-it-all- thing. Bloody hell, I don't even know what is her favorite food."  
  
"It's easy; her favorite food is.err. "  
  
"You see what I mean? I'm feeling guilty right now, I need to go and apologies to her." Harry begin to walk when Ron block him.  
  
"Not now, we don't have time Quidditch remember. I know how you feel but maybe later, we'll do it together." He gave Harry an assurance look.  
  
"Okay."  
~***~  
  
Meanwhile Draco, Hermione and Ginny are still talking.  
  
"Ginny you are the emcee, do you know anything about the special performance."Draco asked with a mouth full of muffins.  
  
"Draco finish up you food first before you talk.But since you ask, I don't know anything about it.. Dumbledore keep his mouth shut. Like yesterday, I heard McGonagall asked him about it, he just gives her his odd twinkling look."  
  
"Well from my experience when he gives THAT look, it must be something big tonight." Hermione says after sipping her pumpkin juice.  
  
"What ever it is I'm sure looking forward for it. Look at the time 'Mione, we are going to be late for our date with the library "Draco give her a smirk. "Can I join you two?" "Sure, now let's go." Draco says while taking his last bite. The three of them pack their things and walk to the library  
  
~***~ Later that day,  
  
Snape has just finishes his chores.  
  
"That stupid Longbottom, have to blow up cauldron everyday, who is left to clean the potions? Me, bloody me." He mumbles.  
  
After finish cleaning up, Snape walk out from the dungeon and went straight towards the staff rooms. As he steps in the room, he heard the female staff talking. He walk straight towards his usual chair by the fire place and decided to listen to their conversation.  
  
"Who do you think going to win the competition?" Firgie Hooch asked Poppy Pomfrey.  
  
"I don't know, but between the two of us I think Hermione will win it." Poppy answered.  
  
"Well I prefer Mr. Malfoy." Angelina Johnson interrupts. Angelina is the new History of Magic teacher. She replaces professor. Binns who decided to go haunting around the world.  
  
"Don't tell me Angie that you are one of those members of Mr. Malfoy's fan club." Professor McGonagall who just joins in says.  
  
"I can't help myself. He becomes even more gorgeous every day. We just cannot resist him .He is after all a star, with Quidditch and all." She says shyly. Her face turns a bit red.  
  
"What do you mean WE?" Poppy asked as she raises an eyebrow.  
  
"You know me and another hundreds of girls." Her face becomes redder.  
  
They all laugh together.  
  
"Speaking of him, did all of you saw him this morning at breakfast?" Firgie Hooch says.  
  
"What happened?" Ask a concerned McGonagall.  
  
"He sits with Hermione; it looks like something happened last night. She has been avoiding the wonder boys all day." Poppy Pomfrey answered.  
  
Snape smirk at the thought of using the term wonder boy instead of their name. He continue listen to their conversation while helping himself with some tea.  
  
"The both of them have become quite close these days. Hermione went to Hogsmade with Mr. Malfoy instead of Harry or Ron." She continued.  
  
"Well it's understandable since both Harry and Ron are busy changing girlfriends every week." Angelina answer. She received an odd look from the other women." Well it's true." She defends herself.  
  
"Well I've been observing Mr.Malfoy these past few days. Do you see the way he looks at Miss. Granger? I've noticed he always stare at her. Somehow I think he fancied her." She answered cheerfully." I saw him kissed her too!." She added.  
  
Suddenly the women heard Snape choking noise. The women look at him "Are you okay Severus?" Poppy asked.  
  
"I'm okay. Just ignore me women." He gave them a very dreadful glare. The women quickly continue their conversation.  
  
"You're right Fergie but I don't think Hermione fancied him too." McGonagall says.  
  
"Why is that Minerva?"  
  
"Well I know they are quite close but she don't have that look in her eyes."  
  
"Let's change topic, Minerva do you know anything about the so called special performance tonight?" Angelina asked irritated by the topic.  
  
"Hmm, why suddenly change the topic? Never mind. Now that you have said it, I'm actually quite angry at Albus. Yesterday I have asked him about it. He just gives me that odd twinkling look."  
  
"The look, oh my" Fergie look a bit shock  
  
"I must be prepare tonight. I hope I still have my heart attack potions." Poppy Pomfrey says.  
  
"What are you talking about? What's with Albus look?" Angelina asked confusedly.  
  
"Well my dear, the last time Albus give that look something happened." Poppy answered  
  
"Is it good or bad?" Angelina asks.  
  
"Neither one, just a VERY shocking thing. I don't think you want to know." Fergie answered.  
  
"But I remember he always gave that twinkling look when I was in school?"  
  
"Well my dear don't get confused, that is his optimist look, and the look I'm talking about is another look. It got this.how should I say.plan behind it." McGonagall answered with a smirk.  
  
"Well then I will be looking forward tonight." Angelina says with a wide grin.  
  
That moment Snape decided to leave the staff room.  
  
~***~  
  
The night have finally come, at the Gryffindor tower the girls including Hermione and Ginny are busy dressing them self .Hermione is doing her last touch up when she a knock. "Come in."  
  
Harry nervously comes inside the room. Lavender and Parvarti has already gone to the Great Hall so it is just Hermione and Ginny inside the room. Knowing Harry's main purpose, Ginny decide to excuse herself and went down to the common room.  
  
"Hi 'Mione, You look beautiful." He blushes. Harry sits at her bed...  
  
"Thanks Harry, what can I help you?" She went and sits beside him.  
  
"'Mione, I'm sorry. I have not been a good friend to you this past seven years." He looks down.  
  
"I know." She gave him a smirk.  
  
"I shouldn't bet on you, I-I'm"  
  
"You don't need to explain Harry. I don't even know why I'm mad at both of you in the first place."  
  
"Thanks 'Mione. Just a question, what IS your favorite food?" He gave her a wide grin.  
  
"Hmm let see, I think I like cheesecake."  
  
"One down and a lot more to go."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm going to find out what you like and what you don't. I'm also going to make sure I know what you can do besides being a Know-it-all." He grins again.  
  
"Okay then. Friends to the end?" She hands out a hand.  
  
"Yeah, best friend no matter what." He shakes her hand back.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
They walk together to the common room where they meet Ron. He mumble something about 'sorry for being an idiot' to Hermione. She hugs him the four of them (including Ginny) walks together to the Great Hall where they met Draco, Hermione's date.  
  
"Who is your date Ron?" Draco asks  
  
." Oh, a Ravenclaw. Aha, there she is." With that Ron left them.  
  
Draco turns his head to Harry." What about you?"  
  
"I prefer to look around."  
  
"In another word you're dateless." Draco gives him a smirk. Harry look a bit embarrass.  
  
Hermione turns her head to Ginny. "What about you Gin?"  
  
"Oh my date is over there." She shows her hand to a tall handsome Hufflepuff.  
  
"Handsome. Good for you Gin." She gave her thumbs up.  
  
Ginny gave her a wide smile. "See you later 'Mione."  
~***~  
  
Ginny and her date was the emcee for the night. The ball started as soon as the tunes were played. Most of the song played was muggle's music.  
  
Hermione is enjoying herself. Wearing a red leather dress robes, the boys are stunned with her beauty. The boys scrambled to have a dance with Hermione.  
  
Hermione was in a mid of having a dance with Dean when the music started to slow down.  
  
Moments later Ginny went up the stage with her date. "Hi guys, sorry to interrupt. It is now time to announce the winners."  
  
Whispers can be heard around the hall and Hermione can feel the excitement.  
  
"Who do you think is going to win Gin?" Her date ask.  
  
"I don't know Eric, but I for sure have a favorite in mind. Don't you agree with me Gryffindor's?" A loud cheer can be heard from the Gryffindors. Hermione walks towards Draco. He held her hand tightly.  
  
"Okay everybody, I have the result here. Before that Eric, what is the prize?"  
  
"Well Gin, the third prize winner will receive 50 Galleons. The second prize winner will receive a hundred Galleons and the first prize will receive two hundred Galleons."  
  
"Let's welcome our very own Professor Dumbledore to the stage to give away the prizes. Dumbledore walks up the stage and stands beside Ginny.  
  
"Okay without further interruption, the third prize winner is.Dean Thomas!" Dean walks up the stage and received his prize from Dumbledore. He waves his hand towards the crowd and stand beside Dumbledore.  
  
"Congratulation Dean. Who is our second prize winner Eric?"  
  
"Hmm interesting, the second prize winner is the girl's favorites. Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Draco gave Hermione the I-told-you look before he walks to the stage. He waves his hand to the girls before standing beside Dean.  
  
"Congratulations Draco. Now the moment have come the first prize winner is.." Ginny shows the result to Eric before they say together." Hermione Granger!" Nervously Hermione walks to the stage and received her prize. Draco kisses Hermione which make her receive glares from the girls for the second time in one day.  
  
'Sing, sing, sing' the crowd shouted. Ginny was about to do the same when professor Dumbledore whisper something to her.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys, but our winners can't sing right now." The crowd gave a loud 'boo'.Ginny just smile before asking the winners and Dumbledore to go down.  
  
Hermione and Draco walks to the middle of the hall where they join Harry, Ron, Lavender, Parvarti and Neville.  
  
"Okay guys, now for the special performance lets welcome." Ginny look the parchment she is holding. Her expression change suddenly. She looks back at the crowd." Err. Lets welcome I don't know if I've read this right. Professor Snape?!!"  
  
The hall turn silent as Snape suddenly appeared from the side of the stage. He is wearing a loose white shirt with black pants. His hair was tide into a ponytail and it is not greasy at all. He sits on a stool in the middle of the hall and smiles at Hermione. He gave the signal for the music to start and like Hermione, he close his eyes and began to sing.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^^~^~^~^~^~^^~ Who can say for certain  
  
Maybe you're still here  
  
I feel you all around me  
  
Your memories so clear  
  
Deep in the stillness  
  
I can hear you speak  
  
Your still an inspiration  
  
Can it be  
  
That you are my  
  
Forever love  
  
And you are watching over me from up above  
  
Fly me up to where you are  
  
Beyond the distant star  
  
I wish upon tonight  
  
To see you smile  
  
If only for awhile  
  
To know you're there  
  
A breath away's not far  
  
To where you are  
  
Are you gently sleeping  
  
Here inside my dream  
  
And isn't faith believing  
  
All power can't be seen  
  
As my heart holds you  
  
Just one beat away  
  
I cherish all you gave me  
  
Everyday  
  
Cause you are my  
  
Forever love  
  
Watching me from up above  
  
And I believe  
  
That angels breathe  
  
And that love will live on and never leave  
  
Fly me up to where you are  
  
Beyond the distant star  
  
I wish upon tonight  
  
To see you smile  
  
If only for awhile  
  
To know you're there  
  
A breath away's not far  
  
To where you are  
  
I know you're there  
  
A breath away's not far  
  
To where you are  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
The hall still stunned. Then Dumbledore stands up from his seat and clap his hand the hall burst with cheers and clap loudly. Snape just smile and give them a bow.  
  
Hermione give him a smirk before she giggles. He walks down the stage and went straight to her.  
  
"Surprise." He smiles  
~***~ A/N what do you think. The song is by Josh Groban.I would like to apologize if you think Snape character is OOC. I will explain latter why he behaved like this. 


End file.
